Pokemon Journeys : Sinnoh
by HeadMageMai
Summary: Alice Midnight is a girl which has just started her Pokemon journey in Sinnoh. She meets new friends, rivals, enemies and challenges, so, what adventures await her? OC Submissions! Accepting a few more OCs only! Hurry up and send them in! On PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Ah! My third Pokémon story!**

**Dawn: How did I get here?**

**Paul: The same way I did…**

**Dawn: EEK! Emo guy!**

**Paul: *Slaps forehead***

**Me: *Sigh*… you two will always be like that. Anyway… I'm collecting OCs' for this story.**

**Paul: Again.**

**Me: Yes, again. The OC submission is at the end of this chapter. Either send it in a review or PM. Dawn, would you please do the disclaimer?**

**Dawn: Sure! ShugoPoke13 does not own Pokémon. She only owns her OCs'. P.S. , she didn't add any of us inside! BOOHOO!**

* * *

I sat up on my bed while stretching. Today was the day I was going to get my first Pokémon. Oh, I forgot! My name is Alice Midnight. Today, I'm starting my Pokémon adventure. My elder

brother named Lucas is in Johto on his Pokémon journey. I took a quick bath and changed into my new clothes that my mom made for me. Vivid pink blouse with a dark purple jacket, an

orange miniskirt and put my hair up into a ponytail that was held with a giant Cherrim clip. I rushed down the stairs that led to the living room and saw my mom packing some food for me.

"Alice, since I don't want you to be late, I packed your breakfast in here too." she told me and handed me my food. "Thanks mom!" I said with a huge grin plastered on my face. "Its fine,

dear! Your bag is on the table. I packed some medicine, extra food and a mini umbrella inside just in case." She told me. I took my bag and headed to the door. I wore my ruby red boots

and said, "I'm off!" to my mom and ran out. I continued running to umm… Professor Rowan's lab in Sandgem town. Since I lived in Twinleaf town, it was just a few miles away. After an

hour or so, I reached Sandgem. There were lots of people around, too. I went up to a woman and asked her, "Umm… excuse me, but do you happen to know where Professor Rowan's

lab is?". She smiled at me and pointed to a big building near a Pokémon center. I said my thanks and ran inside the building to see a guy looking right down on me. I sweat dropped but

still asked, "Are you Professor Rowan?". He nodded and said, "So, you must be the new trainer that needs a starter. Follow me please." and walked to a table. A Chimchar, Turtwig and

Piplup were sitting there, staring at me. "Go ahead, pick one." Prof. Rowan said. I stared at the three cute starter Pokémon in front of me. "I think I'll take the Piplup!" I said after a while.

"Hmm. Very well. Here is a Pokedex, a Pokegear and some Pokeballs for you too." Prof. Rowan said and handed me the said items. "Pip Piplup!" Piplup said after I tried to return it to its

Pokeball. "Fine. Climb on my back." I said and turned around. She climbed on my back without any hesitation. "Bye Professor!" I said, waving my hand as I exited the building. I walked

down the path to Floaroma town with steady steps. 'OUCH! This Pokemon may look light, but it is HEAVY ALRIGHT! HEAVY!'. "Piplup!" Piplup yelled and jumped down. She started glaring at

something up ahead. The thing that she was starring at looked like a bird. I remember reading about this Pokemon in a book. "Wow! A Starly!" I said and gasped. "Piplup Pip!" Piplup

chirped, waking me out of my trance. "O-OK, Piplup! Lets capture it, 'kay?" I said and smirked.. Piplup chirped her name once happily and got ready for battle. "Lets see… use

Bubblebeam?" I said, still unsure about her moves. "Pip…PLUP PLUP PLUP!" she chirped and released a huge amount of bubbles from her mouth. It blasted the Starly on it's left wing.

"STARLY!" Starly cried out in pain. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor Starly. "P-Pokeball, go!" I said and threw a pokeball at it. The Starly got warped inside by a red beam and the

Pokeball started rocking back and forth. Once, twice… thrice! I picked up the Pokeball and said, "Yes! I caught a Starly!" and Piplup chirped it's name twice. I sweatdropped as a gust of

wind blew by. "Ugh… theres no one here… why am I talking to myself…" I said solemly. "PIPLUP!" Piplup chirped, offended of her presence not noticed by me. "Sorry!" I apologized. We

soon continued our journey to Floaroma…

* * *

**Me: Phew! Finished it!**

**Paul: It was so short.**

**Me: It is not!**

**Paul: Whatever.**

**Dawn: So… everyone, please review this!**

**Me: Thanks Dawn! No thanks to Paul!**

**Dawn: Your welcome!**

**Paul: Hmph.**

**Me: Oh yeah! Here is the OC submission thing!**

_NAME: (full name please!)_

_NICKNAME: (If they don't have one, put N/A)_

_AGE: (10 – 15)_

_GENDER: (If you're an alien, put 'I'm dumb')_

_APPEARANCE: (Put in more detail please.)_

_PERSONALITY: (No one line sentences!)_

_HISTORY: (More from your childhood.)_

_FAMILY:_

_POKEMON: ( Up to 6.)_

_OTHER: (Anything I didn't put.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Yay! I've got tons of OCs'! o **

**Dawn: Congrats!**

**Paul:…**

**Me: Anyways, Tayi Yako is an OC from Tayi and Himura Jennifer from JenniAnime HotStuff(?). Paul, your turn for the disclaimer.**

**Paul:…**

**Me: Fine, be like that! *Huff* ShugoPoke13 does not own Pokémon. I do own my OC though.**

* * *

"PIPLUP!" PP whined for about the hundredth time. I sighed. PP and I had been walking through this forest for four hours straight, but still, nothing. "Don't worry PP! We'll be there very soon!" I said, trying to get her spirits up(I just nicknamed her an hour ago.). Even though my voice was full of confidence, I wasn't.

"Piplup…" PP sadly chirped. We walked half an hour through the forest, and PP finally collapsed. "PP!" I shouted and ran to her. I quickly picked her up and ran in any direction. 'There is got'ta be a Pokemon Center somewhere…'.

Suddenly, my feet felt light. "Huh?" I said, and started falling down. "OW!" I cried as I hit the bottom of this 'thing'. I soon realized it was a hole. "Shoot." Was all I said. A few minutes later, I heard footsteps coming towards me and two voices. A foot soon hovered above the hole. "STOP! DON'T TAKE ANOTHER STEP! THERE IS A HOLE!" I shouted up and the foot retreated back. Two figures leaned over the hole that I fell in. They were girls.

"You okay down there?" One of them shouted to me. "So-so. I could really use some help getting back up!" I replied. The other girl pulled out some rope from her bag and tossed it to me. "I climbed it up slowly because of PP's weight. Once I got to the top, I, myself, collapsed.

_**LATER IN A POKEMON CENTER…**_

I awoke in a soft, comfy bed in a Pokemon Center. 'How did I get here? Wait… where is PP?'. I began to scan the room for my dear partner. I heaved a sigh of relief as soon as I saw her on the bed next to mine, sleeping. "Finally! You're awake!" one of the girls who rescued me exclaimed.

"Yup'! Thanks for saving me." I thanked both of them.

"Remember, next time, bring along Pokémon food for your Pokémon." The other girl advised.

"Thanks." I answered back sheepishly.

"Anyway, the name is Himura Jennifer. Call me Jenni for short." The girl that was named Jenni introduced. "This is my partner, Rill!". She took out a Pokeball from her bag and out popped an Azurill. "Azu, Azurill!" Azurill somewhat squeaked out.

"Cool, an Azurill!" I said in complete awe.

"I'm Tayi Yako! Just call me Tayi! My partner is Neru!" the one that advised me said and a Pikachu appeared from a Pokeball from her backpack. "Pika pika!" Pikachu said and bowed slightly.

"Aww~! That little Pikachu is so cute!" I squealed. I realized that it was time for my introduction. "Allright! My name is Alice Midnight! Call me Alice. And that Piplup you saved there? Her name's PP! She is my partner!" I chirped happily. PP suddenly got up and ran to me. Then, she stood straight and chirped her name out twice.

"Umm… good girl?" I complimented PP. "Piplup Pip!" PP said and smiled. "Hey, Alice, Jenni and I were wondering whether you would want to join us in our journey." Tayi recommended to me. "REALLY? I CAN!" I said a little too loudly. "S-Sure." Tayi said, sweatdropping. "Hooray!" I did a little happy dance for a while and stood in front of her with anxious eyes.

"So, where are we headed?" I asked, tilting my head. "Jubilife. Pokemon contests for me!" Jenni said and grinned. "Hey, I'm also doing contests!" I agreed with a small smile. "Then, we are going to Oreburgh. I have a gym battle there." Tayi grinned like nobody's business. "Mmm." I nodded. "Guys, I think its getting late, so, do we spend the night here, or not?" Jenni questioned Tayi and I. We looked at each other and smirked. "We stay."

* * *

**Me: Finished! And it only took me 1 and a half hours! ^-^**

**Dawn: Wow… that is fast!**

**Paul: But it still is very short.**

**Me: Shad'dup Paul!**

**Paul: Hn.**

**Dawn: Wow… Paul actually listnened! Two miracles in one day!**

**Me: Of course he'll zip it! I can do anything to him! *Laughs evilly***

**Dawn: You're starting to creep me out.**

**Me: Sorry. The list below is the people who I currently have chosen. You know, OC? :**

_Tayi_

_JenniAnime HotStuff_

_Sunset-Fireflies_

_Computersaysno_

_3rdbase101_

_Selena Skye_

_Spartan20_

_Souja Gurl_

**Me: Still accepting Ocs'!**

**Dawn: R & R! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: My third chappie! I'll try and break my record of 1 and a half hours and try 1! ^-^**

**Dawn: Go for it!**

**Paul:…Shut it with the noise…ZZZ**

**Me: Only this once 'cuz you're sleeping.**

**Dawn: *whispers* He looks cute when he is asleep…**

**Me: What was that Dawn? *Smirks***

**Dawn: *Blushes* Nothing!**

**Me: *Still smirking* Deny all you want, Dawn darling but I shall find out! Oh, and please do the disclaimer.**

**Dawn: Okay… ShugoPoke13 does not own Pokemon. If she had, there would be more ikarishipping in it and no Kenny. She does own her OC though.**

**Me: The next OC is from Selena Skye!**

* * *

_Poke. Poke. Poke poke. Poke~. POKE, STAB._

"Wake up Alice!" Jenni whined loudly and threw off my covers. I groaned and dug my head into my pillow. So warm, so cozy… peace and quiet…"WAKE UP!" Jenni yelled. A loud banging sound was heard and someone saying, "Keep it down! I'm trying to sleep here!".Jenni immediately covered her mouth and blushed.

"Guys, keep it down. There are other people in the Pokemon Center!" Tayi grumbled. "Sorry." We both mumbled to her. So much for peace and quiet. I mumbled a "Sorry." to Jenni and got out of bed. I looked into the bathroom mirror and gasped at my bed head. I took my comb and frantically started combing my hair. It looked much better after than before. I changed into my normal clothes and stepped out of the bathroom. It looked like Jenni and Tayi were dressed too.

"So, we're good to go?" I asked them, tilting my head in a questioning matter. "'Yup!" they replied with a grin. We soon exited the Pokemon Center and headed towards Jubilife. On the way, I saw something that looked like a brown rabbit. An Eevee!

"Guys, hold up." I said and Jenni and Tayi stopped and looked at me. "What is the hold up?" Tayi questioned me. "Eevee. Me. Catch. Understand?" I replied with three easy words. They nodded in perfect synch. "Time to train you Star! C'mon out!" I said and threw Star's Pokeball.

"Starly!" Starly chirped. "Starly, Wing Attack at the Eevee!" I commanded her.

"Star star star!" Star chirped away, slapping the Eevee with powerful Wing Attacks.

"Eevee!" Eevee cried.

"Now use Quick Attack!". Star dashed forward fast and almost knocked the Eevee, but the Eevee used her own Quick Attack to get away, so it was a miss.

'Shoot, this Eevee is damn fast!'. "Star, use Tackle!". Star charged forward and knocked the Eevee down.

"Eevee…" Eevee said, feeling dizzy. "Now, capture!" I said and threw a Pokeball at it. Three times, and I captured it.

"Yes! I captured an Eevee!" I said and did a peace sign with Star.

"C'mon out Eevee." I said, letting my Eevee come out. "Eevee?" Eevee said and looked at me with a questioning look. "Welcome to the team Eevee!" I welcomed her warmly. "Starly star!" Star greeted her too. "Eevee!" Eevee said and we both cuddled each other.

"Good capture Alice!" Jenni complimented me.

"Thanks." I said, blushing.

"I agree with Jenni." Tayi agreed with a smirk.

"Stop it guys!" I complained.

"WAAH!" Tayi, Jenni and I heard someone scream. "Let us go help her… or him out!" Jenni said and we all ran there.

Eevee and PP(Yes, PP was there all along) ran along side me while Star flew speedily beside my head. I reached there first since I actually was a very fast runner. A girl with long, wavy dark brown hair and chocolate eyes was hanging on a cliff edge.

"H-HELP ME!" she screamed again.

"Minu! Minum Minum!" a Minum cried for help. Most probably the girl's Pokemon.

I reached down to her and grabbed her hand. I pulled her up with the help of Jenni and Tayi. Once we got her up, she laid on the floor panting. Suddenly, she shot up like a bullet and smiled.

"Hiya! I'm Victoria d'Ascolli! Nice to meet'tcha! That Minum is my partner named Mina! Is that your Pokemon? Theyr'e cute! Sorry if I'm talking to fast. Too much sugar!" she said like it was one sentence.

"Umm, hi! I'm Alice, and these are my traveling companions, Tayi and Jenni! My partner is my Piplup, PP. Tayi's partner is her Pikachu named Neru and Jenni's partner is her Azurill named Rill." I introduced for us.

"Hi. I'm Tayi." Tayi grinned.

"Hey! Nice to meet you! I'm Jenni!" Jenni winked.

"'Kay! Thanks again for saving me, but I've got'ta go now. Mina, c'mon! See you around, guys!" Victoria said and sped off with Mina.

"That was…random and weird." We said in perfect synch. "Oh well. Let us continue to Jubilife now." Tayi shrugged. We agreed and headed to Jubilife once again.

* * *

**Me: Wow! I really did complete it in an hour! ^-^**

**Dawn: …You really did…**

**Paul: Hn. Still short.**

**Me: Whatev' Paullie Wallie! *Giggles***

**Paul: Don't you DARE call me that again.**

**Me: Okay, Paulster!**

**Dawn: Good one! ^-^**

**Me: Okay, the person I've chosen: (NEW)**

_Magic Jac _

**Me: Again, still accepting OCs'! ^O^**

**Dawn: R&R! ;D**

**Paul: Hn.**


	4. Chapter 4

Me: …

Dawn: Hello? Alice? You ok?

Me:…

Dawn:?

Paul: Just let her be. She wants her peace.

Dawn: But Paul~!

Me: WOOOOOOHOOOOO! o

Dawn: ? c

Paul: What is with the outburst! :(

Me: Just wanted to do that! ^-^

Paul: ?

Dawn: ShugoPoke13 does not own anything related to Pokemon. She only owns her OC.

Me: Thanks Dawn! The next OCs' are SoujaGurl's! Rolling the chappie! ^-^

* * *

"EEVEE! EEVEE!" Eaves (Nicky!) growled at PP.

"PIP PIPLUP!" PP angrily chirped back, folding her arms/flippers in the process.

"Guys, quit it!" I yelled at them. They just couldn't get along, could they?

"Hey, I see Jubilife!" Jenni shouted to me waving her hands.

"REALLY?" I shouted and immediately turned… and my jaw dropped. All kinds of electronics were there!

"Woah… I thought Jubilife was going to be so boring!" Tayi said in complete awe.

"Guys, I think we should go to the Pokemon Center first. We need to restore our Pokemon to full health!" Jenni warned.

"We agree." Tayi and I replied in synch.

"Eevee / Piplup / Star starly!" Eaves, PP and Star said in agreement.

We walked to the Pokemon Center on the upper far right whilst talking about our Pokemon. Just as I was about to enter the Pokemon Center…

_**CRASH!**_

"OW!" I said as my bottom hit the floor.

"OMG! I'm so sorry! I really didn't see you! I'm, like, REALLY SORRY!" the girl who bumped into me stammered out. She had deep orange coloured eyes and blackish brown wavy hair tied up into one ponytail.

"Its fine! Really!" I said, smiling. I stumbled a bit when I tried to stand up, so Jenni and Tayi helped me up. Embarrassing!

"Um… ok. Hi. My name is Akira Amayo! Nice to meet you." She said and her smile faded a little.

"Hi! I'm Alice and these are my friends and companions Jenni and Tayi!" I introduced with a little wink.

"Jenni here! My partner is Rill, my Azurill!" Jenni said and Azurill came out of her Pokeball.

"Zurill!" Rill squeaked out with a smile.

"I'm Tayi! My partner is Neru." Tayi said. Tayi's cute little Pikachu came out and bowed.

"That's nice! My partner is Major Diglett. C'mon out Major!" Akira said and threw a Pokeball from her bag. A 'bean' came out and into the ground.

"Diglett dig!" the so-called 'bean' said.

"Wh-What is that Pokemon?" I asked confusingly while gulping.

"That's a type of Pokemon called Diglett. They are ground type!" Tayi explained with a big, sly smirk.

"Tayi, you do know you're smirking, right?" Jenni said, nudging her.

"Course I know. It is my nature, after all!" Tayi said with her well-known signature smirk. I smiled at my friends who were obviously in a deep conversation.

"So, what are you doing in Jubilife?" Akira asked me.

"Contests! Jenni and I have a contest here!" I replied and smiled as Jenni winked at me.

"Ah. I heard the contest is in two days," Akira informed us- and, of course, our jaws dropped-, "And you might want to check out the newest Poketch that came out. It has so many apps!" she continued with her eyes shining.

"REALLY!" Tayi, Jenni and I exclaimed.

"I've always wanted a Poketch!" Tayi sighed dreamily.

"Me too! Anyway, Alice and I have to practice for the conest! So bye!" Jenni exclaimed happily and ran off with me (I quickly grabbed our bags and Pokemon first.).

"Oh well. They ran off without me. People now days…" Tayi sighed.

"'Yup. Agreed." Akira said with a nod.

"Hey, can I call you Ama?" Tayi said with a mischievous voice and grinned.

"Never…call…me…that again…" Akira breathed slowly as if she was just strangled.

"Hehe!" Tayi laughed.

_**WITH JENNI AND I…**_

"Hold it!" I shouted to Jenni.

"What is wrong?" Jenni said, annoyed that I stopped her from running to an open field that was nearby.

"Lets go get our Poketchs' first, ok?" I asked her while smiling.

"Sure!" Jenni said and we went inside a tall building that had a sign outside that said : 'Jubilife's Poketch Shop! Buy Your Own Poketch here! Apps Are Free Too!'.

"Hello~?" Jenni echoed in the building.

"Welcome!" a fat guy said, twirling around towards us.

"Uh…hi?" Jenni said whilst raising an eyebrow.

"You may call me…Brad. Yeah, Brad! This is the Poketch Shop! How may I help you~?" Brad sang in a sing song voice.

"We'd both like a Poketch please! And one more for our buddy, Tayi!" Jenni and I replied simultaneously.

"Well, why didn't you say so? One Poketch costs just 3000 dollars~!" Brad sang again.

"WHAT?" Jenni and I screamed at him.

"Please, be softer! My eardrums are about to burst!" Brad wailed.

"Can we have a discount please~?" Jenni and I said while doing those puppy dog eyes.

"FINE! Just stop doing those undeniably cute eyes!" Brad wailed once more.

"'Kay! How much now?" Jenni and I chorused. 'Oh yeah! Discount for us!'.

"Its only… 1000 dollars!" Brad said, a little sad about the giant discount.

We paid the exact amount to him and gained our Poketchs, along with Tayi's Poketch. Jenni had a blazing amber coloured Poketch. Her Poketch had light orange sparks as decorations on it as it's design. There was also a red silk ribbon on the top. Tayi had a hot pink Poketch. Tayi's Poketch had a very cute design, roses and lilies decorated the front with a nice pink gem on the stem of each one. A light pink ribbon was placed on the front too. My Poketch was snow white! (Favourite colour! Duh!). There were dazzling snow flakes decorated on the front with a tint of sparkle to it. Cherrims also were on the snowflakes. Mine had a sky blue ribbon attached to it.

"Thanks and goodbye!" Jenni and I called back to Brad while exiting, waving.

"Who do you think is gon'na win the contest? There is only one winner, you know." Jenni sadly and suddenly spoke up as we were walking to the field which was nearby just now.

"You're right. But I think luck has it's plans installed for us, so no need to worry Jenni!" I commented happily.

"Yup'! The younger are wiser, as they say!" Jenni giggled at me as soon as she saw me turn a deep shade of red.

"Jenni~! You know I hate comments!" I pouted to her. We both had a glare down for a minute then laughed at our childishness. Suddenly, a loud 'BOOOOM!' was heard coming from the field.

"H-Hey? Whats happening?" I stammered as the ground was shaking like an 'earthquake'.

"I don't know, but let us find out, my buddy!" Jenni confidently said, and we ran to the field where the tremor was strongest at.

* * *

Me: Finally finished! Sorry to all my wonderful fans waiting for me to finish!

Paul: You have no 'fans', Alice.

Me: *Gasp*! You called me by my nickname! Yay!

Dawn: Wow, Paul! This story, or athouress, is making your cruel ways change! And that is a comment! ^-^

Paul: Whatev'.

Me: These are the new OCs' I've chosen!

_**..**_

_**TeamRocketDiva**_

Me: Continue the OC submissions, people! PS, the OC form is on the first page, for first time readers! Oh, and also a little hint for the next chapter! Just read the part with the earthquake thing in quotations! Bye bye, and... Dawn, take it away!

Dawn: R&R, people! ;D

Paul: Actually, I agree for once. R&R. -_-


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Okay, my fifth chapter for Pokemon Journeys : Sinnoh!

Dawn: Yay! You finally had time to finish this chapter!

Paul: I really wish you didn't...

Me: What was THAT, Paul? *smiles evilly*

Paul: Nothing..

Me: Good! ^-^ Oh, and I would like to thank Tayi and Spartan20 for reviewing from the very start. Also, many thanks to my other reviewers for helping me improve my writing skills and for supporting me! THANK YOU TO ALL! ^-^

Dawn: I'll do the disclaimer! ShugoPoke13 does not own the characters from other people or anything related to Pokemon! She only owns her character. Rolling the chappie!

Me: The chapter shall start from the earthquake cliffy from the last chapter! I'm sytill accepting a few more OCs' then I'm closed. The OC form is on the first page, by the way! The next OCs' are from Magic Jac and Sapphire Light Of Night! Hot Rod's OC shall be in the next chapter along with others!

Paul: Now we roll the chapter.

Dawn: Whatever Paulie! *Sticks out tongue playfully*

* * *

Jenni and I across Jubilife, towards the 'earthquake'. Suddenly, a giant and bright streak of lightning shot down from the sky. Jenni and I stopped and looked up at the many and ferocious thunders from the sky. Most people around us ran away, thinking there was going to be a disaster. Others simply took out their umbrellas, thinking it was going to rain.

"That is one heck of a lot of Thunderbolts!" a voice startled me from behind, and I heard a gasp too.

I turned around and saw Tayi with AKira. Apparenly, Tayi was the one who was talking, because she was right be hind me while Akira was behind her, and Akira was the one who gasped, beacause she was staring wide eyed at the Thunderbolts coming down from the sky. Jenni and I nodded our heads in agreement.

"Do you guys want to check it out, and you too, Akira?" I asked them, smiling as they watched the Thunderbolts in amazement. They soon turned to me grinning.

"Hell. Yeah." Was what they simply said and we dashed there once again. As we were running, Neru, Rill, Major and Eaves came out to join us. Suddenly, it soon turned out to be a race there. As we enetred the field, we all slumped against a tree, panting hard.

"I was totally first! Tayi second, Akira third and you, Jenni, last!" I panted through breaths proudly. Tayi did her signature smirk, Akira flicked her hair behind her head and Jenni pouting.

"I'm always the slowest runner! Can't I be faster than-!" Jenni's mouth got covered by Tayi's hand, and Tayi made a 'SHHH!' sign at her. Jenni got the point and stayed quiet.

Tayi pointed at the middle of the field where a boy and a girl were battling, their arms crossed. The girl had a Vulpix out and the boy had a Misdreaveus out. They were totally glaring at each other. The boy was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, blue cargo jeans and sandals that looked brand new. The girl was wearing short black shorts, a Raikou patterned T-shirt and fire red shoes.

"How DARE you insult me! Never insult ME!" the boy hissed at the girl, who was looking at her nails. The boy had imaginary fire around him.

The girl looked at him with a cold glare and a frown. "What if I want to? You're not the boss of me. Do you want me to say the INSULT again?" the girl challenged the boy, smirking a smirk similar to Tayi's smirk. Only a little. Tayi's smirk was friendlier, but this girl's smirk was... deadly and scary.

"I DARE YOU!" the boy literally screamed at the girl. The girl chuckled at him in a low voice, before saying, "Magic, SUCKS!" she yelled at him, her voice as cold as her glare. Suddenly, the girl had imaginary ice around her. They were glaring through their teeth at each other.

"I didn't know someone could say that about magic! I love magic!" I hissed, my usually smiling lips curling into a snarling frown.

"I think lets watch whats going to happen before making a move." Tayi whispered to us, her smirk not there but it was replaced by a small frown.

We nodded our heads and turned aroud to watch the scene. Tayi had a look of anticipation, Jenni with a look of worry, Akira with curiosity and me with total angriness. I just couldn't believe that someone in this huge world of Pokemon and humans would EVER insult magic. Magic was just so interesting and fun.

"Vulpix, Flamethrower then jump and do a Flame Wheel!" the girl shockingly gently said to her Pokemon.

"Mist, use Power Gem!" the boy comanded with a soft voice to his Pokemon.

The Misdreavius screeched it's name and used the move Power Gem. The Vulpix used Flamethrower to defend itself from the Power Gem and then jumped up into the air and used Flame Wheel. Before the move hit, the boy yelled another move to Misdreavius. "Use Pain Split!". Vulpix and Misdreavius cried out loud and fainted on the ground. The girl just grunted (freakingly like Paul!) and returned Vulpix. The boy whispered a, 'You did your best, Mist.' and returned it too. Beforehe could glare at the girl, she had already walked away.

"Hey, guys, is it safe to go out now? My back hurts!" Jenni squirmed because we were all cramed together. She pushed Tayi, which caused Tayi to push me, and me to push Akira. AS we accidentaly pushed each other, Tasyi knocked everyone and we all fell ou of our hiding spot.

"OUCH!" we cried as we landed flat on our faces, dirt covering us. The boy noticed us and ran to us, offering us each a hand to help us up.

"Looks like you guys saw what happened there, right?" he said, sighing, as we all dusted of the dirt which covered our faces.

We blushed but admitted we saw whart happened between him and that girl.

"Well, no use pondering over that now! Lets have our introductions!" Jenni, posotive as always, winked at us.

"I'm Jenni, and my partner is Rill, my Azurill!" Jenni said and Rill hopped out from behind her back.

"Rill, Azu Azurill!" Rill squeaked happily.

"I'm Tayi, and my partner is Neru." Tayi smirked as Neru ran up onto her shoulder.

"Pika Pika!" Neru copied Tayi's smirk and did a small bow, considering he was on Tayi's shoulder, that might have been pretty dangerous.

" I'm Akira, my partner is Major, Major Digglett." Akira said as Digglett appeared from underground.

"Dig Digglett!" Digglet smiled proudly at him.

"And, lastly, I'm Alice Midnight, and my partner is-" I started to say but was interrupted m]by my two Pokemon that was always fighting, PP and Eaves.

"EEVEE! EEVEE!" Eevee cried, growling as sparks shot from her eyes to PP's eyes.

"PIP PIPLUP PIP!" Piplup chirped angrily, as sparks flew from her eyes too.

They were having a galring contest. We all sweat dropped but the boy understood.

"Well, I'm Zeke, Zeke Rose. My partner is my Murkrow, but he is sleeping now. But this is my Misdreavius, Mist." Zeke introduced and the Misdreavius from earlier appeareed from behind him.

"Misdreavius..." Misdreavius slyly said. She pulled on Zeke's hair. "Misdreavius!" Zeke said, returning her to her Pokeball.

"So, are you a trainer or a coordinator?" I questioned him.

"Neither. I'm a travelling magician."

* * *

Me: Finally done! ^-^

Paul: That took quite a long time.

Dawn: Nevermind that. People, please R & R! Also leave an OC please!

Me & Dawn & Paul: Bye!/Bye bye!/ *lifts hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Yay! Sixth chapter up! Hope u like it, readers! This one was made very fast!

Paul: Hope this chapter is longer than the rest...

Dawn: Paul!

Paul: What!

Me: Don't quarell, guys! Anyway, as promised, here is chapter 6! Hotrod's OC is inside! BTW, still accepting a few more OCs'! Info in sumarry. OC form on first chapter!

* * *

"Y-You're a magician!" Jenni and I screamed in his face, a little saliva getting on him.

"Yes, and, I can even show you some magic tricks too, if you want," Zeke said, tapping his fooot while wipping off the saliva on his face.

"Please do!" this time, Tayi, Jenni and I were nodding our heads off, with Akira shrugging.

Zeke grinned and took out a Pokeball. A Murkrow popped out from the Pokeball in a red beam of light. The Murkrow took a battle stance, aas if it were in a really important battle.

Zeke laughed, while saying, "Krow, there isnt a battle here. Magic show time." The Murkrow smiled at him sheepishly while cooing its name.

"Hey, what Pokemon is that?" Akira surprisingly asked, as we stared at her dumbfounded.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IS A MURKROW!" We yelled at her, she covering herself with her hands.

"Hey! I don't know what I don't know!" she said while waving a finger in front of her face.

"Fine, I'll explain," Tayi said, hersignature smirk coming back on her face.

"You see, Murkrow is a Flying/Dark type Pokemon. It is a very cool Pokemon and you can normally find it in forests." Tayi explained with her eyes closed, a finger pointing in the air.

"OH...so that is what a Murkrow is!" Akira smiled happily while cheering, but suddenly stopped and her smile faded yet again.

"Okay, lets start the magic show!" Zeke lifted his hand and a Murkrow flew on it. They bowed and suddenly, Zeke was wearing magicians clothes and Murkrow had a bow on it.

"First!" Zeke said, and suddenly, Murkrow dissapeared. "WHAT!" Tayi shouted, scanning the area for Murkrow, "How did you do that!" she yelled at him. Murkrow flew out from behind my head and landed on Tayi's head, who was blushing.

"Well, Murkrow is right there!" Zeke said with a innoccent tone, but his expression certainly didn't show that.

"Tell us how you did it! NOW!" Jenni demanded while stomping her feet, which Rill copied by bouncing hard with it's ball-like tail.

"Sure. I don't mind,"Zeke said and Murkrow started flying to him once again, "Murkrow just used the move Shadow Sneak, usually used in battles as a good move, but I just learned how to use it in magic while not hurting Murkrow. Furthermore-"

Tayi and Jenni throat cleared to get everyone's attention. "Erhm! SOrry to interupt, but I think it's time to go practice, Alice!" Jenni said, her right cheek filled with air.

"Yes, exactly, and you, Akira Amayo, have promised me to show me some really good battle moves!" Tayi narrowed her eyes to Akira.

"SO WE WANT IT NOW, NOW, NOW!" they shouted, surprisingly really, really loud. Akira and I covered our ears from their screeches and protests by asking us to go now. As we were dragged away, we all shouted a thank you to Zeke, who was laughing his head off back at the field. A little while after, Zeke waved goodbye to us and went into a nearby forest with his Murkrow.

* * *

"Could you stop dragging us now?" I asked Jenni and Tayi together with Akira. They shared a smirk and shook their heads as we splitted up to go practice in other spots. I could hear all Akira's protests and wails coming from the opposite direction where Tayi was dragging the poor girl. I suddenly heard a maniacal laugh coming from Tayi too. 'Weird...' I thought while sweatdropping.

"So, where do you want to practice?" Jenni asked me, putting her hands on her waist.

I thought a bit while tapping my chin. "How about there?" I said, pointing to a largefield where I could see many other trainers practicing.

"Sure! C'mon, lets go-!" Jenni yelled, marching, but tripped on a pebble. "Ouch..." I heard Jenni cry. Suddenly, a trainer ran to Jenni and helped her up. It was definitely a male.

"Are you alright?" the guy asked, streching out a hand which Jenni gladly took. She mumbled a yes, dusting of all the dirt on her

"Thats good. Be careful next time, OK?" he said, crossing his arms, while Jenni mumbled yet another yes and a thank you, walking back to me. 'Jenni sure doesn't like strangers.' I thought, staring at her. The boy apparently noticed me when Jenni walked to me. He smiled at me, holding out his hand. I stared at 'it' cautiously, and shaked his hand once staring at 'it' was finished.

"Hi, I'm Cole from Snowpoint City. Glad to meet you!"

"Well, hi. I'm Alice Midnight from Twinleaf. And my friend that you helped there? Her name is Jenni, and she apparently doesn't like strangers that much" I said, motioning to Jenni who as pretty much glaring at Cole who was crossing his arms. I noticed there was a small scar on his right cheek.

"Hey, what happened to your right cheek?" I said, worry evident in my voice. He glared at me which caused me to flinch.

"Sorry, but, I'D LIKE A LITTLE PRIVACY, PLEASE!" he snapped and kind of stormed off into the Pokemon Center, not before grabbing his Pokeballs and bag which was laid on the ground.

"That was... kind of weird, you know?" I said to Jenni, who was standing behind me.

"Totally." she said with a small nod and we both went into the field to train.

* * *

_**BEHIND A RANDOM TREE...**_

Two sneaky figures with a blue and purple cloak were standing in the tree. They were watching Alice's and Jennis every move. They were talking through a walkie-talkie to other people who were watching Akira and Tayi. They were also looking briefly at Zeke, the girl with the bad temper, Cole and Victoria.

"So, they were the ones? Pathetic! I thought he was going to make us have to defeat more powerful ones." One of the figures sneered, and the other figure nodded.

"True. I thought this would be more fun than this." the other figure snorted with proudness.

"Oh well, we must execute the plan immeadiatly, or he will be very angry." the first figure choked out, scared of the guy they were mentioning.

"Yes. Start phase one." the second figure looked at the sky and the person's eyes filled with tears.

"Don't ever worry, Mimi, I will avenge you.".

* * *

Me: Finished! Finally, I thought I was going to sleep from this thing!

Dawn: Yup'

Paul: *Is asleep*

Me: Can any one of you guess who the people on the tree were? Any random guesses, please! Oh, and, Dawn!

Dawn: Yes! Please R&R, people! Pretty please with a cherry on top?

Paul: *still asleep*

Me & Dawn: Thanks for reading! R&R! ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Finally! Chapter seven up! ^-^**

**Dawn: Did it really take that long?*sweat drops***

**Me:…No… only took two hours, I guess.**

**Paul: You're dumb today.**

**Me: Shad'dup. I'm in a good mood today, so don't ruin it. Dawn, disclaimer please!**

**Dawn: 'Kay! ShugoPoke13 does not own anything related to Pokemon except her OC!**

**Me: Thanks! This time, I'm adding my school friend's OC inside, and mentions of Spartan20's OC too! But, no worries! I WILL ADD MANY OCs' LATER ON! ^-^ Roll the chappie.**

* * *

Jenni and I walked to a plain area in the field, not disturbing the other trainers there. The constant sound of rustling in the trees was heard, but I just ignored it.

"Should we train here?" Jenni asked me, staring blankly at the wide range of area.

"Sure. Lets have a contest battle first." I agreed, and Jenni nodded her head.

" You should choose your Pokemon first." I said, grinning as Jenni shuffled through her Pokeballs. Even though she was smiling there, I thought she was really going to choose Rill.

" I'll be using Jiggly for the battling rounds. Go, Jiggly!" Jenni cried and threw out a Pokeball on the field. Out of it came a ppink coloured Pokemon, and it looked really puffed up. But, it was SO CUTE!

"Jiggly, Puff Puff!" the Pokemon cried, puffing up it's body some more so it looked like a real pink balloon.

"Whats that?" I questioned to actually nobody and took out my Pokedex from my pocket.

"Jigglypuff, when it wavers its big, round eyes, it starts singing a lullaby that makes everyone drowsy. It's foe can be infatuated from its special ability, cute charm."

"So that's a Jigglypuff! I've only heard about it last time." I stared at the cute Pokemon that was happily dancing a small dance on the field. I started fetching my own Pokeball.

" I'm using PP for the battling rounds. Go, PP!" I cried and threw PP's Pokeball out onto the field.

"Piplup, Pip Pip Lup!" Piplup chirped as it appeared on the field.

"Well, start!" a voice cheered behind me, and I gasped at the voice. I turned around, craning my neck, to see a familiar girl with elbow length light brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a yellow collared shirt and dark blue jeans with red love patterns on them. I squinted my eyes at her to get a better look. Oh. MY. GOSH. It really was Estre! You see, Estre was my childhood friend when I was really young, but had to move to Hoenn due to certain reasons.

"Est! How have you been? I thought you live in Hoenn? Why are you here? Are you alright?1" I bombed all my questions on her happily, hugging my dear friend 'till she told me she couldn't breathe through my immense strength. I let go of her while smiling sheepishly. Jenni ran up to my side and looked at the girl from head to toe.

"Hey, Alice, who is this person?" Jenni asked me, kind of glaring at Est with her hands on her hips.

"Jenni, meet Estre,- who prefers to be called Est,-, my childhood friend, and Est, meet Jenni, one of my companions I am now travelling with through Sinnoh." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Jenni! I'm Est, aged 10! I'm a contest person. I currently live in Hoenn but started travelling in Sinnoh. I have currently three Pokemon." Est grinned at Jenni.

After some short examination, Jenni shook her head and smiled at Est. "Hi Est! I'm Jenni, aged 11, that's one year older than you! As you can see, I currently live in Sinnoh, but was actually born in Kanto. I have two Pokemon, hopefully I will catch another in my travels…" Jenni sighed at the last part. Est nodded, understanding Jenni's sigh.

"OK, now that introductions are over, lets start the battle. I'll skip out on this one though, since you two already started it. I'll be the referee." Est grinned and stood on the sidelines, watching us get ready for our –trial- contest battle.

"Jiggly, use Flail and Quick Attack combined!" Jenni said, snapping her finger at Jiggly.

"PP, counter with a strong Bubblebeam and Peck attack!" I called to PP.

"Jig, Jiggly!/ Pip…PLUP!" the two Pokemon cried and started the attcks.

Jiggly ran at a very quick speed at PP, her arms flailing around. And PP, who was just running with her beak glowing and was gaping for a Bubblebeam attack. The two attacks collided, but PP had the advantage. Since Jiggly was flailing, PP had pecked her to make her yelp in pain and stop flailing, allowing PP to use her Bubblebeam attack. I grinned as Jiggly staggered to her feet and Jenni glowing with confidence.

"Okay, Jiggly, time to strike back! Use Sing!" Jenni yelled at Jiggly, who was taking out her mike. I panicked but called out to PP.

"PP, quickly, use Bide!" I yelled, and PP started glowing while whispering her name (Piplup).

"Jiggly~ Puff, Jiggl~y Puff, Jiggly…" Jiggly sang, and made beautiful musical notes go into the air and disappear into glitter, and, in a contest, that had major points. But fortunately, Est handed me som eeraplugs along with Jenni. Of course, Jenni had her own earplugs.

"Shoot…" I growled, watching PP go into a deep slumber, but didn't lose her Bide, and thank goodness for that.

"Jiggly, hurry and use Tackle, Flail, and Quick Attack all at once, plus, use some of the Stardust I gave you to make it prettier!" Jenni told Jiggly and of course, Jiggly obeyed. Okay, in a contest, my points would be almost zero now.

PP suddenly awoke and hit Jiggly, full blast with her Bide.

"Jiggly!" Jiggly cried, and passed out. Jenni ran to her fainted Pokemon returning it while saying good job to her.

"The winner is… Alice!" Est said and hugged me with happiness. I replied to her hug and went to Jenni.

As we got our things, a sudden explosion was heard. Jenni, Est and I gaped at the people in front of us. They smirked at us, folding their hands. They wore cloaks and had boots, black boots.

"W-What do you want?" I asked them bravely, though my skin shivered a bit.

"Nothing dear, just giving you a little present, for all of you." One of them said, and the other looked at the person in surprise. They started whispering to one another and after a minute or so, nodded and took something out of their bags. They threw a Fire Stone to Est, a Moon Stone to Jenni and a Rare Candy to me, then dissapeared. Wait, I was the only one without a stone! Oh well.

* * *

**Somewhere in another field…**

Tayi's POV

In the middle of training with Akira, two suspicious figures appeared in front of us.

"What do you want?" I growled at them, Akira backing me up with a cold glare.

The figures laughed, but just scrambled around in their bag. They threw a Thunder Stone at me and handed Akira some… MONEY? HOW COME I DIDN'T GETMONEY? They disappeared and we were left there, gaping at the place they stood like a Magikarp.

"That is very suspicious, you know." I said to Akira, who nodded in response. I can't wait to tell Alice and Jenni what happened!

* * *

**Somewhere in the woods…**

Zeke's POV. 

Yes! I finally found _her_. Yes, the rude girl. She was sitting by a stream, but she was awfully quiet. I went up to her and cleared my throat. She turned around in slight surprise, but galred at me when she realized who did the throat clearing.

"Not you again…" she sighed, slapping her forehead.

"I just wanted a rematch, and by the way, I never got your name." I said, waving a finger.

She gave me a clod galre, but said, "The name is Storm Raikou Thristlethorn. Just call me Thorn or Lightning, and I accept your rematch.".

Suddenly, two figures appeared in the stream.

"Shit, my cloak has gone totally wet…" one of them sighed, but helped the other take out two items from their bag. They threw Thorn a Fire Stone and me a Dusk Stone. Weird…

* * *

**Outside the Pokemon Center…**

Cole's POV

I was talking to this guy named Corey outside the Pokemon Center to cool my nerves from just now.

"So, you good at battles, huh?" Corey asked me, and I smirked proudly.

"Sure am. Want to battle?" I grinned as he nodded eagerly. As we were about the start the battle, two figures of people appeared in front of us and tossed us two items, Corey a Water Stone and me a Electrizer, which I grinned at. An item for evolving Electabuzz! Sweet!

* * *

**Behind yet another random tree…**

The two figures once again stood up the tree, observing the people who were given the gifts.

"Phase one, complete." One of them sneered.

"And the start of Phase two." The other one snarled.

And that, was just the beginning of the Phases.

* * *

**Me: Finished! I'm still accepting OCs' by the way. But only a few more! Those who reviewed are already counted.**

**Dawn: R&R people! ^-^**

**Paul: You better listen to her or else…*cracks knuckles***

**Dawn: *Blushes***

**Me: Woah, Paul, when did you get so protective of Dawn? Anyway, leave a review and an OC! Maybe…please?**


End file.
